What A Game
by BluEyes1120
Summary: Two best friends and loyal Saint Louis Cardinal fans go to watch their team play but they never expected this to happen.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"I'm so pumped for this game tonight!" David Freese said excitedly.

"I know right! I still feel like I'm dreaming," Tony Cruz answered absent mindedly.

David reached over and pinched Tony on the arm.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for?" Tony asked as he rubbed the sore spot on his arm.

"Did you feel that?" David asked with a sly grin.

"Of course I felt it!"

"You're welcome," David answered.

"You're welcome?" Tony asked confused. "For what?"

"You felt it so you now know you're not dreaming. Like I said, you're welcome."

Tony rolled his eyes. He opened his mouth to shoot back a witty comment but the sound of a loud 'crack' distracted him.

Tony and David watched as their teammate, Yadier Molina who was also affectionately known as Yadi by the fans; ripped a ball into the bleachers during batting practice.

"Okay show off," David teased.

Yadier just grinned and turned his attention back to the pitcher.

"Alright guys, that's gonna do it for practice. Hit the showers and let's get ready for this game tonight," their coach, Mike Matheny, called to his players.

The guys gathered up their equipment and made their way down the dugout steps towards the locker room.

* * *

Busch Stadium was electric. The fans were so full of excitement; you could feel it all over the stadium. Everywhere you looked was nothing but a sea of red. The fans were already up to a near deafening roar and the game hadn't even begun yet. The umpires took the field, eliciting an even louder cheer from the crowd. The Cardinals began milling around the dugout, some pacing, to relieve the stress of the upcoming game. Across the diamond, the Pirates had also begun filing out of their locker room to the dugout as well.

David Freese paced the dugout, mentally preparing himself for the 1st game of the NLDS. The pregame festivities were still going on as the guys in the dugout put their final touches on such as their hats, gloves, and final handful of sunflower seeds in their mouths before they took the field.

The Cardinals catcher, Yadier Molina, was sitting on the bench, adjusting his shin guards. He chuckled to himself as he watched Freese pace.

"What are you laughing at, Molina?"

"You," Yadi answered simply.

"Why are you…" he trailed off.

Yadi looked up from his other shin guard, "Why am I what?"

"Why… Are… You…" David trailed off again.

"Hello?" Yadier waived his hand in front of David's face, trying to get his attention but got nothing. Yadier followed his teammates gaze and was met by the sight of to females sitting in the crowd. "Women… I should have known." Yadier said to himself, shaking his head.

David snapped out of his gaze. "No, no… They look familiar to me."

Yadier laughed out loud. "Every female looks familiar to you, especially if they're good lookin."

David shot Yadier a look. "No…"

"He's got ya there Freese," Matt Carpenter chimed in with a chuckle.

David knew he had a reputation of being a bit of a ladies man but his friends not taking him seriously was beginning to frustrate him. "No you bunch of assholes. Those same two girls have sat in those exact seats every game this season," he answered as he pointed in their direction.

Matt Carpenter gave him a skeptical look. "Seriously dude? Out of all the faces we see a season, you specifically remember two?"

"Well they _are_ females… So maybe he does," Tony Cruz chimed in with a grin and a shrug.

Freese rolled his eyes. "Yes as a matter of fact I do. I remember because the blonde was tiny and her friend, the brunette was taller. The brunette has worn some kind of 'Freese' shirt to every game," he answered with a cocky smile. "And the shorter blonde has that tattoo on the inside of her right leg. The blonde always sits closest to the dugout and her friend right next to her."

"Whatever you say Freese, whatever you say. Let's go. We gotta get on the field; we have a game to play," Yadi told Freese with a pat on the back as he passed him in the dugout.

After pitcher, Adam Wainwright, fanned 3 up and 3 down of the Pirates, the Cardinals trotted off the field for their turn to bat. Freese was still stewing about the ribbing he had taken before they took the field. Then an idea hit him. He got up off the bench and walked down to the end of the dugout.

"Hey!" he shouted.

No response.

"Hey!" he shouted again, a little louder this time.

Still no response from the two females. He frowned and shook his head. He quickly eyed around the dugout, trying to come up with his next move. Then his eyes landed on the sunflower seeds. A mischievous grin spread across his lips as he scooped a handful of seeds up.

"What are you doing?" Tony asked the curiosity showing on his face.

"Watch," David answered simply. He continued back down to the end of the dugout where the two girls were and tossed the seeds at the blonde.

"What the…" the blonde girl looked down at the pile of sunflower seeds that bounced off her legs and now laid at the bottom of her feet. Her eye drifted towards the direction the seeds came from, and was met by David Freese's mischievous smile.

"Hello," he said simply.

"Uhhh… Hi?"

"This is gonna sound crazy, but I have a question to ask you?" he continued. At this point, a few of his curious teammates had gathered behind him.

"Okay?" the blonde answered, half shocked and half confused.

"My teammates here think I'm crazy but I know I'm not. The two of you have been here, in those same exact seats, every home game this year, haven't you?"

She blinked slowly, trying to regain her composure. She didn't want to look like one of those star struck idiots. She elbowed her friend, bringing her friend's attention to the fact that David Freese was talking to her, which she quickly regretted.

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE DAVID FREESE! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! YOU'RE…" the brunette gushed.

The blonde's face quickly turned red from embarrassment by her friends full out fan girl episode. "Ummm… Chrissy… Let's dial the fan girl down a notch sweetheart. We don't want the entire stadiums attention, and I'm sure neither does he.

Freese chuckled at both of their reactions.

"But to answer your question, yes, we have been here for every home game in these exact seats," the blonde answered.

A wide smile of satisfaction spread across his face. He turned around to face the rest of his teammates, "See, I told you guys!"

"Okay, you got us this time," Cruz answered.

"Alright Romeo's, let's not harass the fans. Freese, get your ass back out on the field and let's play some defense," Coach Matheny said, shooing his players away from the girls, shaking his head.

"Oh my fuckin lord! DAVID FREESE just spoke to us! I can't even believe it!" Chrissy gushed, this time in a more quiet voice.

"I know, I was there," Trish answered with a chuckle.

Chrissy clapped her hands in excitement. "And he knew that we sat here all year…"

Trish nodded. "Yes…"

"Do you know what that means?" Chrissy pressed.

Trish sighed softly. "What does that mean?"

"That means he noticed me! Well… I mean… Us…"

Trish chuckled. "Yes Chrissy. He noticed you… I mean… Us…"

"I still can't believe it! I feel like I'm on cloud nine!"

All Trish could do was laugh and shake her head at her over enthusiastic friend.

* * *

It was now the 7th inning and the Cardinals were doing a fantastic job. They were dominating the Pirates 9 to 1 by the 7th inning stretch. Most people took advantage of the game break to use the restroom and buy their final purchases. The girls stayed in their seats, not feeling like dealing with the throngs of people that would be up and about.

"If you take a picture it'll last longer, ya know?" Cruz teased.

Freese's attention snapped from the two girls he was staring at to his teammate. "Shut it Cruz."

"Cruz is right. You've been staring at those poor girls the entire game," Matt Holiday chimed in.

"You might as well be eye raping them," Cruz added.

Freese threw his glove at Cruz, who nimbly ducked out of the way. "They're cute… Think I got a chance?"

Yadi laughed out loud. "Seriously?"

"What?" Freese asked innocently.

"Seriously? Do I think you have a chance?" Yadi reiterated.

"Yeah?"

"I guess you didn't see the total fan girl moment the brunette had, huh?" Yadi asked sarcastically.

"Of course not," Freese answered with a grin.

Yadi rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"I'm gonna see if they wanna come out to the bar tonight," he announced. "You wanna be my wing man Yadi?"

Yadi just shot Freese a look. Freese knew the whole subject of dating was a touchy one when it came to Yadi. Cruz quickly broke the silence. "We'll get a bunch of us together and we'll all go out," he proposed. "What do ya say?"

Yadi shrugged, uninterested in the conversation.

Freese grabbed an empty gum box and ripped the top off. He stole a pencil from one of the coaches and began scribbling something on the back of the cardboard. After he finished his note, he grabbed another handful of sunflower seeds. He walked back over to the end of the dugout and threw the sunflower seeds again at the tiny blonde.

She looked over and saw Freese standing there with a grin on his face again. She smiled at him. "Yes?"

This time he didn't say anything, he just handed her the piece of cardboard, grinned, and then disappeared down into the locker rooms.

"What's that?" Chrissy asked impatiently.

Trish sighed loudly. "He literally _just_ handed it to me… You watched him… You know damn right well I haven't read it yet."

Chrissy smiled, bouncing up and down in her seat. "So what are you waiting for? Read it!"

Trish unfolded the piece of cardboard in her hands and positioned it so both she and Chrissy could read it.

_Hey,_

_A bunch of us are headed out to Fusion tonight after the game to celebrate. I think you and your friend should meet us there after the game at say 11? What do you say? I'd like to at least apologize in person for throwing sunflower seeds at you today. Hope to see you two tonight._

_David Freese_

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" Chrissy chanted over and over.

"Chrissy, breathe…" Trish shook her head and chuckled at her friend. "You're so dramatic."

Chrissy stopped chanting and a serious look came across her face. "David frickin-Freese invited us to go out… With HIM! That's a big frickin deal!"

"So I take it we're going?" Trish asked.

A dumb founded look came across Chrissy's face. "Umm, of course we're frickin going! Is that really a question right now? I can't believe you just asked me that!"

"Excuse me… I should have known," Trish answered sarcastically.

"When it comes to _anything_ to do with him, you should already_know_ the answer!"

"You do realize that we're _both_ in Cardinal's gear. _You're_ decked out in a Freese shirt, earrings, _and_ necklace. Aren't we gonna look a little funny going to a bar to meet up with _Cardinal_ players in_Cardinal_ gear?" Trish rationalized.

"Good point… I didn't even think about that!"

Trish nodded. "Yeah, so I…"

"BUT it's a good thing I have clothes that I never took out of my car after I went to the laundry mat the last time," Chrissy said with a smirk. "Nice try though."

"Awesome…"

Chrissy grabbed Trish by the arm. "Come on! Let's go! We have to get ready!"

"The game isn't even over yet," Trish complained.

"Have you seen the score? It's pretty clear who's gonna win this one," Chrissy answered with a frown. "Now let's go!"

Trish begrudgingly got up and followed behind Chrissy as she navigated their way out of the stadium. She wasn't real thrilled about the idea of going to a bar, even if it meant meeting players from her favorite baseball team. Her stomach quickly began twisting in knots at the sheer thoughts of tonight's new plans.

* * *

It wasn't until the 9th inning that Freese finally noticed the two girls were gone from their seats.

"Hmmm… They left… I dunno if that's a good thing or a bad thing," he said to himself out loud.

"Yeah, they've been gone since right after you handed the blonde girl you're note," Yadi answered, not looking up from his task of removing his shin guards and then his chest protector.

Freese looked at Yadi and smiled. "See… I wasn't the only one keeping tabs on them."

"Wasn't keeping tabs," Yadi answered shortly.

"But you knew when they left."

"I'm not oblivious like you are," he quipped back.

Freese just smiled at his teammates dig. "Seriously though. You're gonna come out with us tonight and celebrate, right?"

"Doubt it."

"Aww come on. It'll be fun," Freese nearly begged. "You never go out with us. We have a good time. You could use a good time out."

"Nah."

"Why are you so against having fun?" Freese pouted.

"I'm not."

"You are. You never come out with us. You never go anywhere for that matter since the divor…"

"Oh come on Yadi. Go out with us. Even if it's just for a little bit," Carlos Martinez quickly interjected before things got nasty. "I'm going too. Just a little bit."

"Fine… Whatever," Yadi snapped. "If it'll shut you guys up."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After swiftly navigating the crowd of the stadium, Chrissy had finally made her way out to the parking lot dragging her best friend behind her. Chrissy then began dragging Trish towards the location where their car was parked.

"Umm… Ya wanna slow down a little bit? My legs aren't nearly as long as yours and I'm having a hard time keeping up with you. Besides the fact that I'd rather not run the whole way to the damn car!" Trish scolded her friend.

"Oopps… Sorry. I forgot. It's not my fault you're a damn midget!"

"I'm not a midget! It's not my fault you're a gigantor!" Trish retorted.

Chrissy stopped dead in her tracks and scowled. "I am not a gigantor! I'm only 5'6 and that's a perfectly normal, acceptable height. You on the other hand are a midget. You haven't even broken 5 foot yet."

Trish glared back at Chrissy. "I have too! I'm 5'2 damn it!"

Chrissy rolled her eyes. "You're still a midget. Let's get moving though… We gotta get changed and meet… DAVID FREESE!"

"Speaking of… You said you had clothes in your car from the last time you did laundry. You have your clothes. What the hell am I supposed to wear? I'm not going to be able to fit in your gigantor pants," Trish quipped with a frown.

A large grin spread across Chrissy's face. "Ahhh that's where you're wrong my dear. I did both of our laundry. It was my turn, so I do have clothes for you to wear as well. You don't have to worry about your little legs drowning in a pair of my pants, but you know, you'd still be able to wear one of my dresses."

"Ummm… I don't think that would work either," Trish answered, pointing to her boobs.

"I can't help it you have a gigantic rack! The dresses would fit, but… Just show off a lot of boob," Chrissy answered with a giggle.

Trish scowled at her friend. "So I'm supposed to wear a dress, with my 'gigantic' boobs hanging out, and a pair of sneakers?"

"Wrong again. You know I have basically a closet in my damn trunk. I'm sure I have a pair or three of your shoes in there as well."

Chrissy walked over to her silver Dodge Stratus and popped open the trunk. She immediately began rummaging around, looking for something she deemed suitable to wear out. After a few minutes, she pulled out a pair of dark blue jeans and tossed them at Trish. She then turned her attention back to the very messy trunk and continued her search.

"I can't find my silver dress!" Chrissy exclaimed, clearly annoyed.

"I think your silver dress is a bit much for a first 'date'. That's a third, maybe fourth date kind of dress," Trish poked, jokingly.

"You're right, that's too much… I'll just wear some jeans… If I can find a pair…"

Chrissy sighed loudly and returned to rummaging around her trunk in search of a pair of jeans for herself as well as suitable tops for the occasion. After what felt like forever, Chrissy had managed to find herself an outfit or three that she approved of as well as a top for her friend. She closed the trunk of her car and walked over to the passenger rear door. She pulled it open and threw the clothes onto the backseat.

"Get in," Chrissy instructed.

"And where do you plan on getting changed at?" Trish questioned.

"There's a gym right across the street."

Trish frowned. "A gym we don't have a membership to."

Chrissy opened the driver's side door to her car and slid in. She put the ignition, and started the car. Trish followed suit and got in the passenger side. As soon as she heard the 'click' of Trish's seatbelt, she threw the car in reverse and backed out.

"Easy. We're gonna walk in like we belong there, go straight to the locker rooms, do what we need to do, and leave," Chrissy answered as-a-matter-of-factly.

Chrissy pulled her car into the parking lot of the gym and began slowly driving up and down the isles in the lot looking for a place to park. After a short search, Chrissy found a spot and quickly pulled into it. She turned off the car and quickly grabbed her oversized purse as she got out of the car. She opened the back door and quickly shoved the clothes she threw on the backseat and shoved them into her bag.

"How do you expect to get passed the receptionist at the desk? What are you going to do when she asks for our membership cards?" Trish questioned.

Chrissy shook her head. "You worry too much, you really need to live a little." She grabbed Trish by the hand and led her into the gym. Chrissy pulled Trish along behind her as she blended into the small crowd of people in front of them. The receptionist smiled at the person at the head of the line and scanned his gym pass. While her head was down, Chrissy yanked Trish's arm nearly out of its socket, as she made a break for the women's locker room.

"Umm… Ouch!" Trish said as she rubbed her arm.

"Don't be a baby," Chrissy teased as she gave her friend a playful shove. "I told you it'd be easy. Let's get ready."

Chrissy put down her bag on the bench and began pulling clothes out of it. "You think we should shower? I mean we did sit in that hot ass stadium for the better part of today." Chrissy nodded to herself, answering a question she asked herself mentally. "Yeah, shower it is. Let's go… Wait… What time is it?"

Trish chuckled at her friend. "You look like a chicken with its head cut off. Running around all frantic."

"Shut up bitch."

"We have plenty of time. He said to meet them at 11; it's not even 10:00 yet. But there is one problem… We didn't bring towels, shampoo, soap…" Trish answered.

"Yeah but we gotta get ready, then sit in the traffic from the people leaving the game, then get to the club and try to find a spot there…" Chrissy went through her mental list out loud.

"Relax. We'll make it in plenty of time. And so what if we're a little late? It looks better that way… Then we don't look like two desperate fan girls."

"Oooohhh! Good point! We can't look like two desperate fan girls. Little late will look good… You're right! Fashionably late," Chrissy agreed. "And there's no problem. We're at a gym… They have towels to use and I have shampoo, conditioner, soap, blow-dryer, hair straightener, and probably anything else you could imagine in this bag."

Trish shook her head at her friend. "Got the kitchen sink in there too?" she asked sarcastically.

"As a matter of fact I do!"

After about an hour, Trish found herself sitting on the bench of the locker room watching her friend try on the same three outfits over and over again.

"You've tried on the same three outfits 15 times, can you just pick one already?" Trish asked, the impatience beginning to show in her voice.

"I can't decide which one I want to wear though. What do you think?"

"I think you should just put something on and lets go," Trish answered.

"Just because you were able to pick your outfit with no effort doesn't mean I can. You know how picky I am."

Trish decided on a pair of dark blue jeans, a lavender spaghetti string tank top which scooped low enough to show off just the right amount of her ample cleavage, a white lace shirt on top, a white belt, finished off her look with a pair of white pumps. She wore her mid-back, blonde hair straight with a small section in the front pinned back out of her face. She swept lavender eye shadow over her eyelids and used a shimmery black to smudge the outside corners, creating the perfect smoky eye effect. She lined her eyes with black eyeliner and finished her eyes off with a coating of black mascara on her naturally long eyelashes. For her lips she went with a pale, shimmery gloss.

"In my opinion, you should stay away from the dresses. You don't want to look like you're trying too hard to impress anyone. Go with your jeans and a nice top. Look nice but not like you're trying to impress."

Chrissy nodded and shimmied out of the dress she had on. She slid into a pair of jeans and opted for a black and white striped halter top. She wore a pair of calf high black boots. She wore her shoulder length hair down, and flipped out the ends with the blow-dryer and her brush. She decided on a shimmery silver-gray eye shadow, black eyeliner, and a coating of black mascara. She smeared on her favorite shade of pink gloss on her lips.

"Okay, I think I'm ready now," Chrissy announced.

"Finally!"

"Oh shut up!" Chrissy snapped with a scowl. "Alright, let's get our shit together and get the hell outta here."

Chrissy and Trish gathered together their belongings and crammed them into Chrissy's bag. She slung it over her shoulder and Trish followed her out the door. Once they got to the car, Chrissy popped open the trunk of the car and tossed in the bag. She grabbed her small clutch out of her oversized bag, which contained everything she'd need for the rest of the night.

"I'm so nervous… I think I'm gonna throw up," Chrissy whined.

"Just breathe and relax."

Chrissy eyed Trish. "Are you frickin kidding me? How the hell am I supposed to 'relax' when I'm about to go hang out with David Frickin Freese?"

"You are? How about we are," Trish corrected with a chuckle.

"You… Me… Same thing," Chrissy quipped with a giggle. "Let's go!"

* * *

"Dude, I don't think they're comin," Tony Cruz said, following his teammates gaze towards the door.

Freese shook his head and frowned. "I really thought they were going to show up."

Tony chuckled and patted Freese on the back. "Oh well man. It's not like this is the first time you ever got shot down."

"I know but I thought they were going to come…Well… At least the brunette," he added with a chuckle. "I got all dolled up for nothing." The guys chuckled at Freese's remark and went back to conversation amongst themselves.

* * *

"This place is packed! I'm never going to find a parking spot!" Chrissy complained.

"There's one over there," Trish pointed out.

"Thank god!" Chrissy pulled into the parking spot and turned the car off. "You know what I just thought of?"

"What?" Trish asked.

"We're supposed to be meeting David Freese here, right?"

"Right?..." Trish answered, not quite sure where her friend was taking this conversation.

"How the hell are we gonna get a hold of him? They're probably in like a VIP section. We can't just walk up to him and be like 'Oh hey,' ya know?"

"I didn't even think of that…" Trish trailed off.

"Come on." Chrissy grabbed Trish by the arm and drug her to the front of the building. There was a long line already formed out front, and earning them quite a few glares and whispers from the crowd of already waiting people. Chrissy went straight to the front of the line and waved down one of the bouncers that were standing out front.

"Yes ma'am?" the bouncer answered.

"Hi… Ummm… We're here to see David Freese," Chrissy answered.

The bouncer threw his head back and let out a hearty laugh. "Yeah, and so are about 100 other girls here!"

Chrissy's eyes narrowed at the bouncer's response. "No, he invited us here." She unzipped her purse and pulled out a folded up piece of cardboard, then promptly handed it to the bouncer.

The bouncer unfolded the cardboard and read it, skeptically. "How do I know you didn't just write that yourself?"

"Why don't you go ask him?" Chrissy shot back.

The bouncer gave Chrissy a skeptical look but turned and disappeared into the club. After a few minutes, the bouncer returned to his post, alone and didn't say anything.

"Well?" Chrissy asked impatiently.

The bouncer didn't answer, just folded his arms across his chest.

"Is he really just gonna stand there and act like I'm not here?" Chrissy asked Trish loudly.

"Chrissy, stop it…" Trish scolded.

"No! I…" Chrissy began.

"Yeah Mark, they're with me," a voice shouted from behind the burley security guard.

Mark took a small step forward and unhooked the security gate. "Right this way ladies," he gestured to follow in. "Just follow Devon and he will check your ID's and get you were you need to be. Have a great night ladies."

Chrissy turned her nose up as she passed the bouncer.

"Thank you Mark," Trish said politely as she passed through the ropes.

The two girls followed behind the second bouncer. He led them into the club and off to the side, away from the busy entrance. "May I see your IDs please?" he asked politely.

Chrissy and Trish both dug into their purses and pulled out their IDs and promptly handed them to the bouncer. After a careful examination of both ID cards, he handed them back to the girls. He turned around and grabbed two neon pink bracelets. He pealed the backing off of the first bracelet, "Left arm please." He placed a pink bracelet around both of their wrists, and then reached for a stamp. "May I have your left hand please?"

Chrissy offered her left hand first, and Devon the bouncer stamped the top of her hand with 'VIP' in black ink. Chrissy moved to the side and Trish offered up her hand for the same stamp.

"Okay ladies, if you'll follow me this way I'll get you to your destination." Devon took the girls through a back door that wrapped around the club. After a short walk, Devon led the girls out a side door which led into the club. They were met by yet another bouncer, standing in front of the roped off VIP section. Devon whispered something to the new bouncer and he opened the velvet rope and gestured for them to enter. "Enjoy your stay ladies," the new bouncer said politely in a deep voice.

"Umm… Is it just me or does this place have the hottest bouncers around?" Chrissy whispered in Trish's ear with a giggle.

Trish chuckled and shook her head at her friend. She followed behind Chrissy as she walked towards the small crowd of men milling around the VIP section. The closer they got, the more nervous Trish got. Her stomach began to twist in knots and she could feel the butterflies fluttering around in her stomach. The closer they got to the table of men, the more nervous Trish got. Tony Cruz was the first to notice the approaching girls. He tried to nonchalantly nudge Freese, but his nudge was totally noticeable. Freese looked up and flashed his beautiful smile.

"Hey! There you guys are! I was beginning to worry that you weren't gonna show up!"


End file.
